


Lock and Key

by DetectiveDisapointment



Series: Faraday and DiMA [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Acadia, Execution, Far Harbor, Grief/Mourning, I cried twice while writing this last night so don’t let this flop, I wrote this for two whole days, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Mmmm Faraday is professional sad boi, Please don’t let this flop, finished it during my science class, mmmmm sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveDisapointment/pseuds/DetectiveDisapointment
Summary: It was just a simple farewell gift before death.
Relationships: DiMA/Faraday (Fallout)
Series: Faraday and DiMA [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203098
Kudos: 3





	Lock and Key

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha angst and mourning
> 
> I cried twice while writing this istg

Till death do us part.

DiMA had said those exact words when him and Faraday first met and became partners. Now, it was starting to crumble all together. 

Faraday just wished that he managed to convince DiMA not to go down to Far Harbor, but DiMA ignored his words.

“Everything will be fine, Dearest,” DiMA told Faraday in his soft spoken tone. Faraday placed a hand where he knew won’t hurt DiMA and pulled him close into a hug. “You don’t have to go easy on me…” The old synth added. He felt Faraday hold him tighter.

DiMA placed a hand around Faraday’s waist and returned the hug, trying to take it in the best he could. He balled his fist up, but quickly released.

“After everything we’ve been through, why?” He heard Faraday say to him in a muffled tone. DiMA brought his hand to Faraday’s shoulder blade. He took a deep breath. “It’s for the-“

“Greater good….”

“After tomorrow, everything will be fine again. My crimes would be taken care of and Acadia will continue to prosper.”

“Without you..”

“Without me.”

Faraday buried his face into DiMA’s chest, tears started to roll down his cheeks at the thought. “I-I don’t want you to l-leave… please.” He felt DiMA put his other hand in his jaw, making him look up.

“I… I’m sorry, dear, but it’s the price I have to pay for my crimes.”

Faraday could see the sadness in DiMA’s pale blue eyes. He knew it was painful but he didn’t say anything. He was just too far in the moment.

Everything will be alright.

Right?

After everything, it just had to end in more death than needed. Everything will be alright. Right? After all this that had happened, it’ll all be alright?

Faraday couldn’t exactly tell.  
“Everything will be alright, dearest.” DiMA repeated. Was that even the truth? Will everything be alright without DiMA? DiMA was the one who built all this. All of Acadia was his own creation.

The two synths separated from the embrace.

Everything will be alright.

The hours went by slowly, but surely. Time wasn’t on Faraday’s side this time and that only made it harder to grasp.

He started to count down the minutes.

5 minutes.

“Faraday..” He heard DiMA say from the doorway. DiMA was holding something in his left hand as he approached his assistant. “Before I go, I was meaning to give you this,” DiMA stated, holding out his metal hand. A silver locket was lying in his palm. 

“Take this,” DiMA added. He watched as Faraday took the necklace.

“Take this as a final farewell, Dearest,”

4 minutes.

“I.. I-“ Faraday quickly wrapped his arms around DiMA and buried his face in the old synth’s chest.

3 minutes.

“Please, when Nick and his partner come back, that’s when you open it. You open it when I’m gone and they return without me.” DiMA said in a soft tone. 

2 minutes.

DiMA placed his hand on the back of Faraday’s head.

1 minute.

Everything will be alright… 

~~~~

It was dead silent. Everything was still.

Everything was silent except for the holotape from DiMA.

“You know, when we first entered this observatory on that winter night, I knew that we would accomplish big things. From the moment I laid my eyes on you, Faraday, I knew that one day we would do so much good for this world. I needed you and you needed me. Dearest, I don’t know how to put this into my own words, the feelings that I’ve had for you for the years we’ve been together.”

Everything will be alright, Faraday told himself. The holotape continued as he repeated those words inside his head.

“I… Before I go down to Far Harbor and face my possible death, I.. I just wanted you to know… that I love you, dearest Faraday. I.. I loved you a lot but I never had the heart to tell you since I was afraid that you won’t love me back the same way. This locket is what I found when we first discovered this place. I managed to engrave my name on it for your sake. So please.. Take this in my memory if I don’t make it back.”

Faraday repeated those words inside his head again and again. 

“I love you and I love you a lot. This is DiMA; Taker, Giver, Guardian, Lover… Farewell, my dearest Faraday… And till death do us apart.”

The holotape ended and DiMA’s voice faded away, leaving nothing but silence behind in its tracks. Faraday stared at the locket, feeling over the engraved name again.

He gazed up to the ceiling, pressing the locket to his chest.

Everything will be alright.


End file.
